Orcs
History of Orcs Orcs are a race of intelligent creatures that exist across the entire planet of Evis. There are two types of Orcs that exist across Evis. They are separate and distinct in both appearance and action. Siridath Orcs are savage raiders and pillagers who are birthed from the ground in a naturally occurring process known as Siridath. Siridath occurs either spontaneously creating Sprout Orcs or through design creating Gray Orcs. Sprout Orcs When natural lightning strikes a rock covered in a rare moss known as Green Rot, spontaneous Siridath occurs. This causes the moss to grow from 9-40 bumps in the next months. These lumps will grow rapidly or slowly depending on the amount of water nearby. If no water is present, the lumps will turn brown and die off. Eventually, these lumps become translucent and will sprout vines carrying Orcs. These Orcs (known as Sprout Orcs) are born mature with dark green skin, the ability to procreate with one another, and a strong desire to create up a tribe. Spout Orcs set up large territories and are able to quickly establish their own settlements. These settlements are generally in isolation and focused around either warfare, construction, or trade. Spout orcs are curious creatures with streaks of violence. They prefer to stay away from other races, only coming across them if they are on raids, building away from their settlements or trading. Spout Orcs are unlike any other Orc in the respect that they are long-lived. A sprout Orc may live to see it's 400th birthday and will generally live to see their grandchild's death. Spout Orcs are unable to procreate with Green Orcs. Green Orcs Children of Sprout Orcs are known as Green Orcs for the light green colour of their skin. While Green Orcs are not as strong or long lived as Spout Orcs, they are more friendly and willing to work with other race than Sprout Orcs. This has meant that Orcs will leave the settlement and travel around Evis, even having children with other races and raising their children otuside of Orc lands. Gray Orcs Siridath through design is a wicked way of making Orcs. Users who are familiar with Siridath will spend years collecting Green Rot, and cultivating it so that it may one day bare Orcs. However, waiting for lightning to strike is not effective. Some university Logi have experimented with forcing lightning to strike Green Rot, creating Sprout Orcs. However, lightning is not something to be waited upon, and it is incredibly hard to make this happen. Wizards and other magic users will use magical lightning to create the desired effect. The problem is that the Orcs that are born in this way come out with grey skin and with very little intellect. They will generally serve the first person they meet upon being born and are short-lived at only 40 years. Gray Orcs are unable to make children as both males and females are born infertile. Gray Orcs are very uncommon but are found when powerful magic users need slave labor, or an army of good power and moral. Half-Orcs A Half-Orc is a creature that comes from a Green Orc and another race.